Max and Tara
Max Scoville and Tara Long were hosts on New Podtoid before they betrayed the horde and left to work full-time with Revision3. Max and Tara were the reason New Podtoid came to be and as such first appeared on Podtoid 149: Elusive Zazu. In Podtoid canon, both Max and Tara are considered deceased until they show up again. Max Scoville Max Scoville was the co-founder of the Pie Guild of Skyrim and a lord of decadence whenst sending in "The Jimmy" (a giant, bejewelled dildo on wheels encrusted with the finest conflict diamonds and gilded in gold) and was often competing with Jim Sterling for best British accent. He was also known for making epicly bad puns. In his later days he spent most episodes whispering and saying "I can't actually talk right now," whenever he would speak. In addition to co-hosting The Destructoid Show, Max is also a regular co-host of another podcast, The Comedy Button . Max has great hair, and is hotter than famous singer Rihanna according to Jonathan Holmes (Podtoid 161) . Additionally, he is one of the very most decadent. In an episode of The Comedy Button it was revealed that Max had once autofellated himself as a teenager. Quotes *"This is sort of on the topic of retarded things." *"I wish more people were retarded" *"I haven't ever met any mean retards" Tara Long Tara Long was the most quiet person on New Podtoid. She specialized in jumping in with smart and funny comments with good timing now and then throughout the episode. This led to her being described as a "comedy sniper" by Jonathan Holmes. To date, she's the only regular female host on New Podtoid. Outside of her Revision3 role, Tara is best known as the future wife of videogame dreamboat Ken Levine. In Jim Sterling's mind she didn't leave Podtoid, she died in a car accident. This is possibly some sort of coping mechanism....... Quotes *"Holmes, get back to your story about retards!" The Destructoid Show Twice weekly, Max and Tara host the Destructoid Show on YouTube in cahoots with Revision3. The biggest use of the Destructoid Show is for YouTube viewers to post comments about Tara's breasts (mostly in a immature manner beyond even New Podtoid), or Max's hair (not as immature). Role in the origin of New Podtoid New Podtoid was originally as a promotional vehicle for Max and Tara intended to expand viewership of the Destructoid Show by offering the duo in podcast format as well. Desiring someone with greater experience in podcasts, Destructoid opted to install Jim Sterling as the main host. Destructoid founder Yanier Gonzalez described trying to get Max and Tara to make a podcast, "like asking them to make a space ship." Departure and Death Tara announced her departure from the show in Podtoid #183 to work full-time with Revision3. Max soon followed, leaving in Podtoid #190. Not long after this, Jim commented on Max and Tara, saying, "they're dead." It is therefore believed that both Max Scoville and Tara Long are now deceased. Links * Max's Twitter * Tara's Twitter Category:New Podtoid Category:New Podtoid Cast